wordgirlfandomcom-20200214-history
WordGirl
Wordgirl is the main character and heroine of the PBS series Wordgirl. '' She was born on the planet Lexicon but while she was still a baby, she accidentally wandered onto a spaceship which was piloted by Lexicons famous space pilot Captain Huggy Face. While he was driving, she woke up startling Captain Huggy Face, which made him lose control of the ship, forcing him to crash land on earth. She was adopted by Tim and Sally Botsford, who at that point had no children of their own (though later they had their own child, T.J. Botsford) and was given the name "Becky." Cpt. Huggy Face was also found and 'adopted' as a pet and given the name "Bob". She grew up in a normal life, though she displayed her keen intelligence at an early age--she was found on the Botsford's doorstep as a baby reading their newspaper. Eventually she took up the hero identity of Wordgirl, so named for her incredible love of words. She has the entire dictionary memorized and is able to define any given word at a moment's notice. Her super powers include super speed, flight, super strength, and super hearing. Becky finds it hard to keep her identities seperate, often making slips, but thankfully no one notices, and only a few times have people guessed or discovered her secret. Each time, however, she has managed to put them off the truth. (One of the most serious times her secret has been exposed is in the episode "Two-Brains Forgets".) Becky and Rocko did confess to being Camlin to her father and brother T.J, Heffer and Filburt. after feeling that she had hid it from them for too long (in 'Wordgirl Makes a Mistake'), but neither would believe her. She is extremely popular in Fair City, the metropolis she protects, and there has been much merchandising and celebrating of the heroine. Huggy is less recognized but is popular enough to, like his partner, have dolls and toys made of him--even his own breakfast cereal. To date, she has received over forty keys to the city. '''Becky Botsford' As Becky, she attends Woodview Elementary and has a few friends. Her closest friends include Violet Heaslip and Todd "Scoops" Ming'' (whom she has a crush on). Akin to her relationship with him as Camlin, Becky finds a rival in Tobey McCalister, who tries to outdo her (as well as everyone else) constantly. Becky's intelligence is astonishing for a ten-and-a-half year-old girl, but her skills do not go into every field. While she has an excellent vocabulary, is well-read, and enjoys geography, she is a poor artist, cannot dance, and cannot sing. She also is not very good at charades. She's a great fanatic of "The Pretty Princess and Magic Sparkling Pony Power Hour" as well as the ''Princess Triana books, even dressing up as the Pretty Princess for Halloween in "Tobey's Tricks or Treats." She also has a great love for unicorns and has a big collections of them in her room. (One of these, named Angel Face, has been broken a number of times throughout the series, much to the heroine's chargrin.)